Natsuhi Ebata
.]] History Many years ago, Natsuhi was once an aspiring child actress and a normal school girl who love to play basketball. However, Natsuhi's mother was repeatly deceived and, not before long, caused her to fall into massive debt. She was taken away from her mother and almost sold as a sex slave to a brothel if Shun didn't rescued her. During that time, Natsuhi always carried a box cutter with her to defend herself which she used it to stab a man that attempt to sold her (revealed later to be Tomaru Sawagoe). As she spend time with Shun, Natsuhi started to be cheerful once more and had a romantic relationship with him. Eventually, Natsuhi became pregnant with Shun and have a baby girl. As she was underage and couldn't raise the child by herself so she decided to abandon her at the Ashikaga Shrine. The child was later raised by Hayato Ashikaga. Personality She's generally a kind and caring person, although a bit forceful in trying to retrieve Inori it was because she was her daughter and Inori needed surgery. Appearance In Summer Radish, Natsuhi is a short girl with short brown hair and a pair of hair strands points up. She wears blue Nevada T-shirt with her intial and a short as well as a pair of orange sneakers. Her most prominent appearance however, is her bright red eyes. In Shiny Days, while Natsuhi is still on the short-side of height, she has fully develope motherly figure and is rather curvy in appearance, rivaling Youko Saionji. She now wear her longer hair into twin braid and wear pink long apron dress. Her hair still has a pair of hair strands that points up though. Shiny Days During the event of the main route, Natsuhi visits Radish alongside her friend Kitsuregawa who comes to complain about the cancellation of today's Champagne Party, previously hosted by Shun Hazama the day before. She tries to claim the fiery hostess down but is stopped and get dragged out of the shop by her after the waitresses comfirm about the cancellation. In Inori's route, Natsuhi has a prominent role as the major "antagonist". She spends most of her time preparing for the festival. She has a baby daughter, and is engaged to the priest of the Harami Shrine, who is likely Hayato Ashikaga. Gallery Natsuhiembarass.PNG|Reminded by her savior and former lover Natsuhihuginori.png|Hugging her daughter, Inori Natsuhiviciousdevice.jpg|Prepares to punish Makoto with vicious devices Trivia *Her name means "Summer Day". *Natsuhi is the only character to be voiced by the same seiyuu as Summer Radish Vacation. *She (who wears a shirt initializing her first name, as N. Ebata) is a parody of "Nevada-tan", a girl given the nickname based on her wearing a blue "Nevada" t-shirt in a 2004 murder. This girl's name was 辻菜摘 (Natsumi Tsuji) as accidentally revealed by Fuji Television who displayed some of her drawings. She was jailed until 2013 when she was released at 20 years old. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Shiny Days characters